Admiration
by Kimonno Rose
Summary: Oneshotsong fic.Kagome always thought she would never have the love her friends have. But that all changes one day on the boardwalk.


Admiration

Kagome sighed as she sat alone on at the picnic table. She was currently watching her two dearest, and completely in love friends, chasing each other with looks of pure joy on there faces. Of course, she was invited to come along with them, but it was always hard, Kagome felt like the third wheel ever since the two got together as a couple.

Smiling sadly, she couldn't help but think, she would never know that kind of happiness. Men where never her specialty, in fact they never talked to her or acknowledged her presence in the least. It was sad really, because men never spoke to her, it made her feel ugly and weak, she could never see her true beauty.

_I see the couples walkin' by _

_Feel like I _

_Don't wanna be alone today_

_So glad no one can see what I hide_

_Deep inside _

_How it feels to be _

She noticed her friends were far to caught up in there own world to even notice she was there, so she figured that now was a better time than any to take her leave. Standing up she walked out to the street, allowing the light breeze to play with her raven locks.

It was such a beautiful day, with the sky a clear crystal blue and small white clouds floating by, but yet she wanted to be inside her small apartment in the busy city of Tokyo.

_The girl who never gets the right guy_

_Tell me why _

_When there's so much I've got to give_

_I wake up reaching out in the night_

_Ready to hold him tight_

'_Til I realize _

_That nobody is there_

With her head hung down and her hands in her pockets she continued walking to her apartment building, not really paying attention to where she was going.

----------------------------------

Kurama looked at the sence before him with a small smile on his handsome face. Yuske and his girlfriend Keiko were splashing each other in the water, laughing and smiling without a care in the world. He envied Yuske, he just couldn't help but wonder when it would be his turn to find his right one.

_When will it be me? _

_When I will be the one_

_Somebody's dreaming of? _

_When's it gonna be?_

_When will I find my heart_

_Lyin' inside the arms _

_That never let me go?_

Sure he had a fan club and woman throwing themselves at his feet, but that's all they were; fan girls. For him meeting a girl who would see him and not his looks would be impossible; or just about impossible. He continued to hold out hope that there was a woman out them for him, one who would love him and not his scarlet hair or emerald eyes.

He laughed silently at his friends, who seemed to be busy at the moment and he decided that then would be a good time to take his leave. Standing up he headed up the peer that lead to the busy city streets of Tokyo.

-----------------------------

Kagome lifted her head as the salty breeze came in contact with her sences. The sounds of the ocean waves crashing against the beach made her relax a little bit. Looking over to the beach she could see the oceans blue water spread out for miles and miles. It was a beautiful sight with the children playing in the shallows by the beach.

She smiled at how care free they all looked, but that came to an end when she bumped into something soft but still firm. She stumbled backwards a little before regaining her composure to look up into the most entrancing pair of emerald eyes she had ever seen.

_I'd really like to know_

_When will it be me?_

Kurama walked onto the concrete pathway only to be assaulted by a soft body bumping into his own. Turing his head to the right he saw a small woman with long raven hair lift her head up to meet his gaze, when he became engulfed by what seemed like endless depths of sapphire blue.

Kagome saw the man look into her own eyes, with an intencity that caused her to blush and look away, allowing her eyes to travel over the rest of his body. He was a very good looking man to say the least. His long scarlet hair was cascading down over his broad shoulders. His face was blemish free, with perfect slightly tanned skin. The white T-shirt he wore was slightly tight allowing her to see his obviously well toned muscles. All in all he was defiantly something to look at.

Kurama noticed the petite woman take in his appearance so he thought he would do the same. She was a beautiful woman with raven locks that blew over her ivory skinned face. Her body was curvy but not to much. She had the perfect sized breast and lean ivory legs that were exposed up to mid-thigh thanks to a light blue skirt that swayed in the breeze. The most entrancing feature about her had to be those eyes. The perfect shape, the perfect texture and the color just made him want to drown.

_My friends seem to have all the love _

_(Feels like love) _

_Knocks on their door and walks right in _

_I know that I am worthy of what I've been wishing for_

_I can't wait no more_

_Love's nowhere to be found _

Kagome's blush deepened when the handsome man caught her gaze again, but than again she wasn't doing anything to avert her eyes now was she. People walked by and cast glances at the couple who were currently lost in the others eyes. Though they were brought out of there world when they caught bit's of a conversation coming from two middle aged women.

"Well, aren't they a beautiful couple." one said in an admiring voice.

"Yes, just look at them. It reminds me of Yuki and me when we were teens."

Kagome shook her head and came back into the world with a light laugh, and reddened cheeks.

"I…I'm sorry about that….I just wasn't paying attention." was her very shy and quiet apology.

Kurama snapped out of his daze when the 'angel' before him spoke so softly he almost didn't here it. But thankfully he did and in return he smiled softly.

"It was not a problem Miss…." he trailed off in hopes of her answering his unasked question.

"Kagome, just Kagome."

He smiled and gently took her hand before raising it to his lips to place a tender kiss on the back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kagome, my name is Kurama." he said in a light and gentle voice.

_When will it be me?_

_When will I be the one _

_Somebody's dreaming of? _

_When will I find my heart_

_Lyin' inside the arms_

_That never let me go? _

Kagome blushed when his soft lips came in contact with her hand, but his tone of voice made her want to melt on the spot.

"I……It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Kurama." she tested the name as it rolled of her lips. She liked the sound of it.

Kurama smiled at the light blush adorning her cheeks and the way his name just flowed naturally through her light pink lips.

Releasing her hand he chuckled when she brought it to her chest hold it tenderly. "It would be my honor if you would join me for a cup of coffee, Miss Kagome." he asked. Though it was a bit out of the blue he felt that he should now before she got away.

_I'd really like to know_

_When will it be me? _

Kagome's head shot up, her eyes wide. Did this human 'god' just ask her out or was her mind playing tricks? As much as she wanted to balm her mind you could tell by the hopeful gleam in his eyes that he was serious.

She gave him a small smile before slightly nodding her head "Please just call me Kagome."

-----------------------------

To say he was a nervous wreck would defiantly be the understatement of the year. Tonight his future would be decided, but he didn't know if he could do it. The cresent moon hung in the night sky, it's image reflected off the darkened colors of the ocean. The night starts all twinkled down on him as if they were giving him encouragement. He needed all the encouragement he could get.

He and Kagome had been officially dating for close to a year and even though most couples dated a bit longer, he was more than positive she was the one he was waiting for. She fit into his life perfectly, the two had much in common and when he talked to her it was as if he was talking to a life time friend.

She was perfect for him and he had no doubt in his mind, that this woman was the one he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

_Feeling his tender touch_

_(Lying in his arms)_

_Talkin 'bout forever together _

_Givin' him all me lover_

_That's been trying to break free_

Leaning against the wooden edge of the pier, he continued to think about the woman that had stolen his heart. Would she say yes, he couldn't take it if she said no. She was his life, his love. He reached into his pocket and began to play with the small box.

When he felt a light tap on his shoulder he turned around to see the object of his affections. She looked beautiful in her light blue dress that went down an inch below her knees. Her hair was up in a small bun with a few soft strands framing her face. She looked ethereal with the moonlight shinning down on her.

Smiling he looped her arm through his "Shall we my lady."

Giggling, Kagome smiled at him "We shall."

_Don't wanna be alone _

_No more _

_I'm telling you what I need_

_I want someone who loves me for me_

_And when will it be?_

_Wonder when it will be me? _

The restaurant had a beautiful view of the ocean, and the tables were all seated outside in the warm summer night air. Lightly glowing candle's were situated on every table but one table stood out. In the far corner was a table covered with a white cloth and scattered on and around it were red rose petals.

The two people occupying that table were smiling at one another, no words were spoken. That is until Kurama decided it was time to break the comfortable silence. He grabbed Kagome's hand's in his own, giving them an affectionate squeeze. He waited for her smile before he spoke.

"Kagome, there is something I want to ask you, but I'm not sure how."

Giving him an encouraging smile Kagome spoke "You can ask me anything, Kurama. You know that." she said in a soft voice.

He took a deep breath 'Well here it goes.' "I still remember that day, when we met. You were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Your innocence entranced me and soon I found myself falling into a void I couldn't escape from. But later I found that I didn't want to escape. I fell in love you Kagome and my love just continued to grow."

At that he stood up and walked over to her never releasing her hands and bent down on one knee. By this point the couple had the attention of the entire restaurant. But they didn't notice.

Kurama looked deep into her wide eyes and asked the very question that would determine the rest of his life "Kagome I love you more than anything I thought possible. Will you marry me?"

Kagome sat there in complete shock. The man she loved so much just asked her the question she had been waiting to hear. With tears welding up in her eyes she could only manage to nod when he opened the red velvet box, to slip a beautiful silver diamond ring on her ring finger.

Kurama smiled and pulled her to her feet, wrapping his arms around the love of his life he kissed her with all the bent up passion he had held all night. And he was elated when she returned his kiss with the same passion. Though there was a large amount of clapping in the background, the two were too engrossed in each other to notice.

"I love you Kurama."

"I love you Kagome, my angel."

_When will it be me?_

_When will I be the one_

_Somebody's dreaming of? _

_Somebody he's dreaming of…_

_When I will find my heart_

_Lyin' inside the arms_

_When will it be me?_

_When will I be the one_

_Somebody's dreaming of? _

_Ohh, yeah, yeaahh_

_When will I find my heart_

_Lyin' inside the arms_

_I ask myself _

_When will it be me?_

The End


End file.
